Remind Me
by breakwayfearles
Summary: Alcohol & one honest talk. ; "Do you remember the way it felt? You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves?"


_This was inspired by the song "Remind Me" a duet by Carrie Underwood &amp; Brad Paisley. _

* * *

Fitz was on his way to his room when he passed by the living room, he noticed that his wife was there. He stopped by the door and stared at her. She was seating on the couch with her head down.

"Hey…" she looked up when she heard him walking towards her.

"You've been drinking?" he said as he stared at her eyes.

"No" Mellie tried to put on a serious face "Maybe" she pouted "Yeah" she said before bursting out laughing. "Do you want some?" she took the bottle from behind one of the pillows.

Fitz first thought about saying no, but then he took her offer. He grabbed the bottle and drank it. She laughed as he sat next to her. She couldn't take her eyes away from him and she knew he knew she was staring. She was absorbing every little detail about his face from the wrinkles around his eyes to the grey in his hair.

"How did we get here?" her voice broke the silence.

"To the White House?" he asked not sure of what she was talking about.

"No, us." She could hear him say _oh _"What happened to us, Fitz? We used to be mad about each other. You couldn't keep your hands off of me." She giggled. "Our friends were always telling us to get a room!" He laughed as he remembered those times. "We could never get enough… I bet that now you can hardly remember what it's like to kiss my neck…" Her tone was low and tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

But she was wrong, so wrong. He remembered how she giggled when his lips would touch her neck. "Remember that time you were going to North Carolina to see your parents but…"

"We wouldn't stop kissing goodbye and I missed my flight!" she laughed.

"But we had one more night." his voice was calm and his eyes were on hers.

"Yeah… and then we moved to that little apartment on Morgan Street and it was so cold! The warmest place was our bed… and we'd turn off the lights but not necessarily sleep…" she looked down at her hands.

"And you'd wake up in my t-shirt and somehow I'd always be late for work." His words made her giggle.

"Do you remember the way you used to look at me? Like there was fire in your eyes" She looked up to meet his gaze. "Do you remember the way it felt?"

"You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves?"

"Yeah" but he didn't answer "Look at us now… we keep saying that we're okay. To the world at least…" She motioned for him to give her the bottle. He did. And she drank what was left of it.

"Do you miss it?" he asked.

"Yeah… I wanna feel that way again" The alcohol was doing most of her talking but she really didn't care. "But you don't love me."

"That's not true" that was all he said.

"Yeah, right!" Mellie laughed "That's why you're screwing Olivia Pope because you still love me" Fitz didn't say a word he just kept his eyes on her. "If what you say is true you have a funny way of showing it."

"I've said I hate you. But that's not true. You're the mother of my children."

"Oh yeah! You love me as the mother of your children! But it's her children you'd love to have… and you don't even try to deny it." She looked down at her hands once again.

"Mellie" He called out her name but she didn't look up. "Mellie" She kept her head down. "Look at me." She looked up and met his eyes. They were dark on fire. "I do love you."

She was astonished by his words and she knew it wasn't the alcohol speaking. There was only one person drunk on that couch and it wasn't him. "If that's true why did you just assume I'd know?" She looked at him. After all she had said he remained so calm. Maybe she was wrong, maybe he was drunk too. "This is not a country song, Fitz. Not a modern one at least." She got up from the couch. She closed her eyes as she tried to adjust to her new position. She regained her balance before she started walking. "Cause tomorrow is another day I'll get to stand by my man!" She threw her hands up in the air as she walked out of the living room.

Fitz watched her leave. He remembered how they used to be mad about each other. He remembered all too well how they couldn't control themselves. He missed it, he missed them. And he too wondered how they ended up like this - two strangers living in the same house. He got up from the couch.

"I wanna feel that way again." stated Fitz standing in the doorway of their room.

"What?" asked Mellie from the bed.

"I wanna feel that way again." He walked to the bed. He put his knee on the bed as she sat trying to understand his words. "The fire." He got closer to her. Although the light in the room was dim, she could see how dark his eyes were and how much they shined with passion. She felt a gulp in her throat as her drunk words came back to her. She stared at him not being able to say a word.

"Remind me, Mels"

* * *

_This might be a one-shot fic. But things might change._


End file.
